My Sisters Are Matchmakers
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Shun's little sisters have finally met his friends. What happens when they try to set all of them up on dates? T to be safe. OC are included, and are introduced in the first chapter. R&R Pairings: M/A, D/R, A/S, Oc/L/H, J/B, Oc/surprise, hope ya like.
1. The Beginning

Ok first chapter story for Bakugan Battle Brawlers! **This story is dedicated to FlowersOverBoys and SnowRoseAngel! For being awesome sisters!**

OC's AKA Shuns Sisters

Sha Kazami - oldest of the girls second oldest of the four.

Hobbies: Good at Martial Arts, but doesn't want to be a Ninja

Personality - Very quiet, , intelligent, and is a peacemaker.

Appearance - Long black hair in pigtails and with medium sized curls from the middle to the bottom has bangs down, Dark purple cloak over a black tanktop with purple shorts... black belt, black choker, shoes that looks like mounted flips, her eyes are blue with lavender specks in them.

Attributes - Ventus and Darkus

Bakugan's Names - Hydress and Lovair

Sha is also a Mothers favorite.

Rose Kazami - The middle child of the girls. And the craziest.

Hobbies - Tennis, writing and gardening

Personality - crazy, funny, protective, caring, smart, and mischevious.

Appearance - Black hair, A pure white spaghetti strap dress that has a pale yellow sash. Cream jacket, silver wedges, yellow heart earrings, and wears her hair in a messy bun, pinned with a white rose

Attirbutes - Darkus and Haos

Bakugan's Name -Nuloid and Kallike

Rose is a daddy's little girl.

Shastan Kazami - Youngest out of all the Kazami's. (This character is based on myself.)

Hobbies - bugging her older siblings, and Shun's friends, paintballing, being a ninja, lowering egos, Brawling, sing, and draw

Personality - coldish, partially aloof, mature, smart, sarcastic, evil minded, and quiet.

Appearance - She has long black hair. Keeps it down and has dyed green and purple streaks on her bangs, also puts green or purple feathers in her hair sometimes.

lavender spaghetti strap top that's tight at the top part then flows out to mid thigh. With a green Jean Jacket. The flowy part has a darker shade than the tight part. Black Jeans. Dark green converse Along with tornado shaped green earrings, and purple bracelets. (This design was created from FlowersOverBoys, with a few things I decided to change to fit mme a little more.)

Attributes - Ventus and Darkus

Bakugan's Names - Skyren and Lenios

Shastan is also Shun's favorite sister

All the other brawlers are 15 years old, so they've been to New Vestroia. Grade 10

Shastan, Rose, and Sha are all 13 years old. And are triplets. Grade 9 (Because they all skipped a grade earlier, like Marucho)

On with the story!

**POV/New Place**

* * *

><p><strong>Shastan's POV At An Airport In Japan<strong>

My two sister's and I had just gotten off our plane. You see we went to a boarding school. We were supposed to be there for one more year, but our testing scores helped up graduate. We were right now waiting for Mom, Dad, Grampa, and Shun to pick us up. I was standing with my Ipod blaring music. I heard Rose mutter something.

I looked at her for a second. "What did you say?" I asked her.

"Do you need your Ipod on right now?" Rose asked me again.

I grinned and said yes. Sha shook her head at us and turned her attention on the cars. I didn't bother, knowing they would tell me. I felt a familiar presence behind me, I twirled myself around and flipped whoever it was onto his back. I looked at my 'attacker' and saw it was my big brother. I immediately tackled said brother on the ground, trying to hug the life out of him.

"Are you going to let him up and breathe, Shastan?" I heard mom ask. I stood up and helped Shun, my brother, up.

"I just did mom." I told her laughing then hugged her as well.

"Shastan move over I want to hug her just as much as you do! Along with Sha!" Rose exclaimed before hugging mom too. I let go of her and tackled dad behind his back. He was shocked and I heard Shun and grampa laugh. I looked over at them and stuck my toung out. I heard my sisters laughing at my antics as they hugged dad too. I walked over to grampa and hugged him. Out of all the adults I lived with, he was my favorite. Reason, he taught me martial arts, and to be a ninja. My favorite thing to do now. The girls came over and hugged him, while I stood back and watched. When they were both done they hugged Shun. After we were done with our hug fest, we headed to the car, which was parked really far away.

I started to run to the car and Shun was the only one chasing me. He grabbed me when we were halfway there. I pouted then jumped on his back. I caught me before I slipped and fell on the grabbed me when we were halfway there. I pouted then jumped on his back. He caught me before I slipped and fell on the ground.

"Can't you be more careful?" Said my eldest sister Sha.

Grinning I replied "nope." Everyone laughed.

**Sha's POV**

When we got off the plane, predictably, Shastan started to listen to music. Rose got annoyed at her and for once I decided not to play peacemaker. I just hope I don't regret it. I'm pretty happy to see my parents, so I hope they get here soon. I looked over at them again then turned my attention back to the cars. Suddenly I heard a person getting tackled. I turned around to see that Shastan had tackled Shun. I laughed to myself silently, of course she would do that. Mom told her to get off of him. She reluctantly did so. We all did the usual family hug hello thingy. Shastan then turned a nice walk to the car into a race, with Shun. Halfway to the car Shun was able to grab her, then was forced into a piggy back ride. She slipped and almost fell, luckily Shun caught her just in time.

"Hey Shun," I called out to him gaining his attention. "How does it feel to have your favorite sister on your back again?"

I finished laughing, along with the rest of the family. "Fine, considering she's my favorite and its not all three of you." He shot at me. I nodded in agreement. If all three of us were on him, that would be painful fo him.

"Get used to them Shun, cause we are all going to your high school." Rose shouted at him. I laughed quietly at him. "Considering how we skipped a grade."

"Fun, I get to chase away perverts from my little sisters. Though, Rose will probably do it for me." I heard him mutter. I smiled at him. He would think that. Sisters and boys never did mix well.

"Shun can I meet your friends?" Shastan suddenly asked. I watched Shun intently for his answer. He stiffened for about a second, and was obviously contemplating whether or not to introduce us.

"I guess, besides they can help me chase away any perverts." He muttered.

**Rose's POV**

I growled quietly at the thought of perverts near my sisters. No one would be allowed to go near them. That is if Shun and I have anything to say about it. Knowing how Shun is his friends probably don't know the real and caring side of him. I smiled at the thought of having new people to prank. I hope they aren't totally crazy like he said though. From his letters he seemed to have a crush on one of the girls. Alice was her name I think. If I could get Sha and Shastan to help, we could finally get him a girlfriend.

"So Shun when can we meet your friends?" I asked him, wanting to putthe plan into action ASAP.

"Whenever we go to the park, which won't be until tomorrow." He replied.

"Fine, I can't wait." I muttered, I would tell the girls tonight, and tomorrow we would get him a girlfriend. Or at least make sure she was good enough to be his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Ok the first chapter is done. Please Review. Happy New Year. Next Chapter Introductions will be made. Sorry its short, its only because its the prologue<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	2. Rooms and Introductions

Chapter 2! :) Took a while, but really no one can fully blame me. I need the rooms from **FlowersOverBoys** and **SnowRoseAngel**, to really do much.

Forgot to write the pairing so here they are! Alice/Shun, Dan/Runo, Julie/Billy, Rose/Hydron/Lync (Her idea not mine, if it was I would have made her with Spectra or Klaus ;) Sadly Im not allowed. But that wont stop me more or less) Ace/Mira, and finally Sha/with a person I'm not gonna say. She doesnt know ^^ though now she does...And finally Klaus hating, more like pranks pulled on him.

Sha: SHASTAN!

Me: hehehe *runs*

Shun: *sighs* And I have to deal with them as sisters?

Rose: Yep and me too!

Shun: Enjoy! And HELP ME!

Shiori Kazami

Appearance- Short black hair, the hair lick thingy Shun has, Honey-brown eyes. Wears a green collared shirt on with dark blue jeans and white earings. (to lazy and tired to describe much)

Hobbies- Keeping peace between the children, and spending time with all of her family.

Shouhei Kazami

Long black hair in a low ponytail, forest green eyes .White dress shirt, and Black suit pants and jacket.

Hobbies: Watching his children get into trouble, someties does ninja work. Helps his daughters and son whenever he can.

I won't explain Grandpa Kazami, mostly cuz hes just the same but a bit nicer. :)

**POV/Places**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>At The Kazami House! Shun's POV!<strong>

We finally arrived home. Lord, knows how long it takes. Seems to last ever longer...when you have three sisters. Sha wasn't the one who gave me a headache though. It had to be the younger half of the family. Something about Rose getting a boyfriend or something? Doesn't matter whoever the guy is won't be allowed ten feet near her. Or any of them for that matter. Why was I given such unusual sisters? And all at once? The oldest the most...cryptic. The middle the craziest. And the youngest also very well known as my favorite, is the most sarcastic. Why me? Doesn't matter though, as long as they stay out of any connections to my love life. Then I'm safe, if not I'll be doomed.

"SHUN!" The youngest girls out of the four of us yelled.

"What?" I asked partially calm and partially annoyed.

"We're here, so that means you can get out of the car." Shastan said putting on an innocent smile. Dang it, she's using my weakness against me. Smart girl, but I still don't like it. She can get anything out of me with that...sadly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grumbled. As I got out of the car I saw servants bringing their stuff into the house. Or more appropriately mansion. Why did we have to have such a huge home again?

"Shun can we go to the park to meet your friends yet? Can we go right now?" Shastan begged.

"No, they won't be at the park until tomorrow. Besides the three of you need to unpack your belongings in your rooms. I'm sure your also tired from the plane ride." I told her laughing on this inside at her eagerness.

"Fine, but tomorrow we are going and are skipping ninja practice to go there." She said before running inside and heading to her room, I hope. Rose shrugged and ran after her. I turned to the eldest of the girls.

"They won't let me hear the end of it, till we go meet my friends, will they?" I ask her. I watched as a small smirk made its way onto her emotionless face. Her eyes, however, sparkled with amusement.

"No, they won't." She simply said before going inside. I shook my head this was going to be a long day. I walked inside and headed to my room, which was beside Shastan's. Sha's was across the hall, with Rose's room beside hers on the right.

I walked inside, went online, and talked to the brawlers.

"Hey Shun! Why did it take you so long to get online?" Dan practically yelled at me while asking a simple question. Why couldn't he speak in a lower tone?

"I had to get my family, Dan." I replied shortly and to the point.

"What part of your family?" Runo asked me. I sighed, before I answered there was a knock on the side door. It connected my room with Shastan's. The only real reason it was there was because, I was the only one who could calm her down when she had a nightmare. So Mom and Dad put in the door and never bothered to remove it.

"Hold on a second guys." I told them, before saying come in to her. She walked in and saw I was on the computer. She motioned her head slightly to see if she could come over. I nodded to her receiving weird looks from the brawlers. She walked over and sat on my bed with me. I pulled the laptop back enough so they could see both of us.

"Hi" Shastan said to them. They returned the greeting ending in silence for a minute.

"Shun, who is that?" Marucho asked, braking the silence.

"I'm his baby sister." Shastan replied.

"DUDE, I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A SISTER! AND I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Dan yelled.

"Actually, Dan, I have three sisters. They are triplets, and Shastan is the youngest. Also when have I ever really talked about my family?" I asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh" he said scratching his chin. Idiot. Shastan laughed at Dan and said lightly.

"Wow, he really is as weird, loud, and stupid as you pointed him out to be." After she ran to her room locking the door behind her.

"Your sister is very observent, Shun." Alice said finally speaking up.

"Yes and that's both a blessing and a curse. We're going to the park tomorrow you guys want to come too?" I asked.

"Sure do they know how to brawl?" Dan asked.

"Yes," I smirked. "And they'll beat you, Dan."

"Bring it" Dan said.

"I will tomorrow, see you guys then." With that said I left. I went down to dinner and then to bed. Tomorrow would be very eventful. I haven't seen Skyress since we left to get the girls, I wonder where she went.

* * *

><p><strong>Sha's POV In her room<strong>

Finally, my own room. No sharing with other girls just me and my stuff. I looked at around my room and saw that everything was still in the same place. Good. My king sized bed still had red and black sheets on it, with red and black pillows. My bonsai tree on the bedside table The bathroom floor was purple with silver walls. My balcony was black and had red and white designs on the floor with specks of silver. The entire balcony was covered in my favorite flowers.

"Its good to be home." I sighed. Putting Hydress and Lovair on my nightstand.

"So this is your room." My darkus bakugan, Hydress, said to me. I nodded.

"This is it." I answered.

"It seems to resemble you very well." Commented Lovair my ventus bakugan said. I nodded again, got up and started putting my things away.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV In her room.<strong>

I'm so happy to be home. But I need to think of a plan to get Shun a girlfriend. The only problem is, how? He acts like an ice cube most of the time. I need a girl that can melt his frozen heart. I wonder if I should ask Sha...no I don't want to bother her right now. Though all I have to do is open up the side door. Nah, don't want to bother her when we just got back. It would be rude. I looked around my room hoping for relaxation.

My room had light yellow walls and a wooden floor, with a white rose rug. My queen sized bed had lavender sheets with black rose designs on them. My pillows were pastel yellow and a few white fluffy pillows in front of the yellow ones. My walls were covered with anime posters and pictures. I had a huge window that faced east towards the sun, which lead to my balcony. My balcony had a hammock, about a hundred books, and was covered with red, yellow, pink, and white roses, and lots of lillies. My bathroom was on one side of the room, it had black curtains, and a dark purple rug. The other side of my wall had weapons across it from nunchucks to hand made katanas.

"Nice room." Nuloid, my darkus bakugan, said.

"Sweet, innocent, strong it represents her." Kallike, my haos bakugan, said to Nuloid.

I shook my head at them before heading to Shastan's room, with Kallike and Nuloid on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Shastans POV In her (or my) room.<strong>

I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me. It felt so good to be home. I looked around my room to see nothing has changed. My walls were black and blue, with red and green dragons around it. The dragons looked like they were flying around the room. My bed was queen sized, with black and red sheets. My comforter had blue and green dragons on top. My balcony was covered in dragon snaps, gardenias, roses, lillies, tulips and lots of others. It also had a hammock and a large enough space for Shun and I to practice together. My bathroom was literally covered in dragons from the walls to he rug. Shun thought I would turn into a dragon one day. Huh, he actually might be right. Oh well.

I heard my my brother and my sisters go into their rooms. I waited a few minutes before deciding to go to Shun's room. I knocked on our connected door. A minute later he said I could come in. I saw him on his bed talking to his friends. I motioned my head to ask him if I could come over. He nodded at me and I walked over to him. I sat beside him, as he pulled his laptop back so his friends could see both of us.

"Hi" I said to them, they greeted back.

"Shun, who is that?" A small blond asked, braking the silence. From Shun's descriptions seemed to be Marucho...I think.

"I'm his baby sister." I replied.

"DUDE, I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A SISTER! AND I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" A brunette yelled.

"Actually, Dan, I have three sisters. They are triplets, and Shastan is the youngest. Also when have I ever really talked about my family?" Shun asked him while raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh" he said scratching his chin. He seemed to act like an idiot. I laughed at Dan and said lightly.

"Wow, he really is as weird, loud, and stupid as you pointed him out to be." After I ran to my room locking the door behind me. When I turned to my bakugan I saw Skyress with them. Huh, so that's why she wasn't in Shun's room. Skyress was talking to her little brother, also known as my ventus bakugan Skyren. Me and Shun had found this out over video chat, what an interesting discussion that had been. She was also talking to Lenios my darkus bakugan.

"So good to see you little brother." I heard Skyress say to Skyren.

"Yes it is big sister." He replied. I laughed aloud making them turn to me.

"Nice for you to join us, Shastan." Lenios said. I rolled my eyes at him, and was about to reply back when there was a knock on my door. Most likely Rose. I went to the door and opened it to find...Rose. Shocker.

"Hi Shastan, we need to come up with a plan." She said inviting herself in. Not that it mattered.

"A plan for what?" I asked her as she set Kallike and Nuliod by Skyress, Skyren, and Lenios.

"To get Shun a boyfriend, and maybe Sha a girlfriend while we are at it." She said evilly, while rubbing her hands.

"I guess we can try for Shun, but Sha will kill us before that happens. Besides Shun would kill any guy that came near her way." I told her logically.

"Fine, fine. So since you know the most about his friends you tell me who he could like."

"Don't you pay attention to what he tells us? Whenever he called us?"

"Not really, because I was doing my homework and studing unlike a certain baby sister I have."

"Whatever. He talked about his friends equally and evenly. I have nothing to say. The only person he really spoke a lot about was Dan."

"So, our brothers gay?" Rose said smirking.

"NO! He said a lot about a girl named Alice Gehabich too. Maybe he likes her." I told her.

''Good operation get Shun a girlfriend is now underway. Goodnight!" And with that she grabbed her bakugan and left. I kind of feel bad for Shun, but is he gets a girlfriend then maybe he won't be uptight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day Shastans POV<strong>

As soon as we all got up I kept bugging Shun about going to the park. Finally around nine our parents let us go and we left for the park. When we got there, there was a group of kids seemingly waiting for somebody. I held Shun's hand and felt Lenios and Skyren jump onto my right shoulder.

"Shun!" I heard the brunette, Dan, yell at Shun. Everyone that was in the group with him turned to face us. I watched Shun nod, showing the only sign that he acknowledged Dan. "So, these are your sisters?" Once again he nodded. Shocker.

"Which Kazami is the oldest?" A blond with a hat said.

"That would be Shun." Rose answered.

"Shouldn't we all introduce ourselves?" I asked that way I wouldn't be confused with who everyone was. They all nodded.

"We'll should start since its easier. Oldest first." I said.

"I'm Sha the oldest triplet. Shun is the oldest. And my partners for brawling are Lovair and Hydress." Sha said before looking at some birds.

"I'm Rose the middle triplet, and my partners are Kallike and Nuliod." Rose said introducing herself and her team.

"I'm Shastan, the youngest, and my partners are Skyren and Lenios." I told them smiling slightly. Three...two...one.

"If any of you guys try to flirt with any of them, especially my favorite, then you will die a long, slow, painful death." Shun told the guys darkly. I laughed at their expressions they were so funny.

"Ok then, I'm Dan and my partners Drago." Dan said nodding at us.

"I'm Alice, Alice Gehabich, My partner is Hydranoid." Said Shun's soon to be girlfriend.

"I'm Marucho, this is Preyas and Deoblo (sp?) and Angelo."

"I'm Runo, this is Tigrerra." And so it went with Billy, Julie, Keith, Mira, Ace, Joe, Chan Lee, Baron, Lync, Hydron, and Klaus. Personally, I felt like it would be fun to mess with the german, but I'm not allowed to. The same thing went for their partners too. The only interesting part of the introductions was that Hydron, Klaus, and Lync were brave enough to kiss my sisters hands. Klaus did it to Sha and ended up on his back, since she threw him there...Rose got kissed by Hydron and Lync both boys made her blush, maybe I could set her up with one of them.

"So lets battle in teams!" Dan shouted after the introductions were finally done. "Pick your teams." I looked at Shun and he nodded at me.

In the end the teams were Shun and I, Rose and Sha, Ace and Mira, Julie and Billy, Baron and Marucho, Dan and Runo, Lync and Hydron, Joe and Chan Lee, and Keith with Klaus.

Bring it on people.

* * *

><p>That was chapter 2 sorry it took so long. I'll try to update sooner but I got my FCATS to study for so...WISH ME LUCK! Review please.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	3. Battles Part 1

Okay its been a while here's the next chapter sorry its kinda short. But its better than nothing.

**POV/Places**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Shastans POV<strong>

Shun and I were going to battle first against german boy and Keith. Seems like an easy win, but I know to expect the unexpected. Something you learn pretty fast with my sisters. Before we even got to battle Dan started complaining about not being allowed to battle first. Well to bad I really wanted to be the german. All four of us started to get our gate cards ready. Alice would be watching the battles and cheering for whoever. I wish she played, but she told me that she didn't really like battling to much. She preferred to watch.

We all shouted "Field Open" and the battle began.

"Gate Card Set" we chorused.

"Bakugan Brawl Helios #A/N Is that how you spell it?# stand!" Keith yelled. A dragon pyros, seems strong. In other words I'm going to have to be careful.

"Bakugan Brawl Skyress stand!" Shun yelled, oh how I missed seeing Skyress in her full form. She was on Helios's card so both bakugan began to brawl.

"Ability activate Powder Keg! This ability card makes Helios's G-Power go up by 140." Keith yelled.

"Whatever. Ability Activate Cancel Out!" Shun shouted back. "Go Skyress!" I watched as Skyren's sister attacked Helios without holding back. Impressive. After a few minutes Skyress finally finished Helios.

"Great Job Skyress." My siblings and I said simutaniously.

"Bakugan Brawl Sirenoid stand!" Shouted the german boy. I'd have to remember his name sometime. I watched as Sirenoid stood. A mermaid? For a guy? Okay...I wasn't expecting that.

"Bakugan Brawl Skyren stand!" I yelled as Skyress's little brother stood. He looked exactly like Skyress except his eyes were black and instead of a yellow pattern it was black. And his feathers had symbols of hope and faith on him.

"Well this should be easy. Not really worth my time, but at least we'll get an easy win." German guy said.

"Don't underestimate my sister, Klaus." Shun yelled at him. I smirked, payback and ego destroying time.

"I'm not underestimating her. I'm just saying what we all think and know." Klaus retorted. "Time to get this done with. Ability activate Thundering Wave!" A huge wave came onto the battle field and tried to get Skyren. Time to attack.

"Ability activate Whirlwind Tornado!" I watched as Skyren's ability sent the water crashing into Sirenoid. Then Skyren's tornados hit the mermaid in other words it was awesome. Our bakugan returned to us after. Two to one with me and my big brother in the lead. "What was that about not underestimating me? Or how it would be an easy win?"

I turned my head as I heard my brother laugh. I wonder if Klaus is embarrassed yet, cause I'm not done messing with him.

**Shun's POV**

God, is Klaus stupid? Yes, yes he is. No one says my little sister is weak. Maybe I should let her take my turn to make them see Lenios...eh why not? Not like it could hurt anyone. Except Klaus's attitude toward her and his ego. And the guys think I have a big ego, but compared to Klaus I have a very small one.

"Gate card set!" Keith shouted. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!" His bakugan stood, but didn't look intimidating. I looked over at Shastan and made eye contact with her. I silently asked her if she wanted to go again. She smiled and nodded at me, she then grabbed Lenios and got ready to throw. I smirked, they were in for a big surprise since Lenios is a darkus bakugan. I remember how shocked I was to find that all my sisters brawled with two different attributes. Sort of, since we all battle with ventus bakugan. However, Sha and Shastan both use darkus as well, while Rose uses a haos. an interesting mix.

"Bakugan Brawl! Lenios stand!" Shastan yelled. I laughed as they saw the black and purple dragon. Lenios was like Drago when it came to looks. Except he had a symbol of peace on his head, and four tails. He also had what Shastan called 'Angel' wings. As if, they looked more demonic. Though that's only me. Time for us to win now.

"Impressive you battle with both darkus and ventus? Nice. But it doesn't matter we will win." Keith said before continuing, "Ability card activate, Volcanoe meteors! Beat that!" He finished as meteorites from a volcanoe started to aim towards Lenios.

"Okay I will." She shouted. "Ability activate Nightmare." I watched as Lenios disappeared and then Saurus started screeching in pain. After a few minutes it ended and we won. "We win, we win, we win. You lose and we win. Kazami kids rule." Shastan sang at them before sticking her toung out. It was very amusing.

The battles went like this Ace and Mira won against Keith and Klaus, (they had to go again to keep teams even) Baron and Marucho beat Julie and Billy. Dan and Runo quickly beat Joe and Chan Lee. The last battle before round two would be Rose and Sha versus Lync and Hydron. I feel bad for them.

* * *

><p>Hi, people sorry it took me so long. I'll try to be quicker since Im on spring break. PS my story Concrete Angel is going to be up soon read it. Im hypwer at the moment since I had 6 bags of SUGAR! ANYWAY, IM ALSO HYPER CUZ MY BDAY IS IN 1 MONTH AND 18 DAYS! YAY ^.^ REVIEW!<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	4. Battles part 2 & Ice Cream

chapter 4! Sorry havent updated in a while guys. But i cant use my laptop anymore cuz it broke and then my parents got me a tablet so I could write on that but I HATE IT! SO I have to use the family computer. which I can barely ever get my hands on. T_T

To Sha and Rose sorry if I got the discriptions wrong *sweatdrops* I forgot about it! Ill change it later if ya want...And lost it somewhere on skype. Ill change it later if you want.

**POV/New Place**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

It's our turn, time to show these people what we got. We got to beat Hydron and Lync. The only cute guys here...anyway I could see the fire of determination in Sha's eyes. Which meant that we would most definately win. We started our battle rather quickly.

"Field open!" We all shouted.

"Game card set." We said together again.

" Bakugan Brawl! Dryoid Stand!" Hydron shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl, Lovair stand!" Sha shouted as she began to battle Hydron. Her ventus bakugan rose. Lovair looked like a a fairy...an evil one when angry though. Her wings were a bright but not to bright yellow. Lovair had what seemed to be a dress on and a bow and arrow in her hand. She had her hair in the same style Sha did.

"You can do it Sha," I shouted to her. At the same time Lync said good luck to Hydron.

**Sha's POV**

I heard Rose's shout of good luck to me. I flashed her a small smile, when she wasn't looking. I focused on my battle. Hydron seemed to be too.

"Ability card Activate!" I shouted, "Ventus wind!" Wind started to surround Dryoid, immobilizing him. Perfect. "Now shoot him, Lovair!" She did as I said and shot Dryoid before Hydron coud do anything.

As the battle ended I caught Lovair. "Nice one." I heard her say, I laughed quietly.

"Your turn Rosy." I yelled at her she nodded, her eyes shining.

**Rose's POV...again.**

"Bakugan Brawl! Altair stand." Lync yelled. I watched as the bakugan rose. (AN everyone knows him sooooo on to Roserella)

"Bakugan Brawl! Nuliod Stand!" Rose shouted. Nuliod was a warrior in a way, he had a katana around his waist. and a sheild on his back. His sheild and Katana were both black. His armor was a mixture of black and purple. Truthfully he looked like a regular human. Except he was purple and black everywhere without real shoes.

"Ability Activate. Ventus winds!" Lync shouted. The wind started to slash at Nuliod like a sword. I had to do something fast.

"Abiltiy Activate! Total Destruction!" I watched as Nuliod pumped energy into his sword and attacked. Both forces were really storng. Nuliod beat him though by blocking the winds with his sheild giving him more power and less damage.

"Darn it!" I heard Lync yell as he lost. I looked over at Sha and she nodded.

"Bakugan Brawl! Hydress Stand!" Sha yelled. After her Hydron sent his Dryoid out again. Hydress was like a female Hydranoid in a way, but had two tails that were used to defend and attack, generally.

"Ability Activate two on two." I watched her yell as my Kallike was sent to the field with Lync's Altair. Kallike was a tiger with a protective shield of a dress surrounding her. She also had a blade to attack with. She was covered in her Haos colors.

Time to win.

"Okay, let's finish this. Ability activate paralyzer!" I yelled. Immediately the guys bakugan couldn't see. "Your turn, Sha!"

Sha nodded and shouted, " Ability activate! Total Desruction!" We watched as a explosion through their Bakugan back to them. We won, yay. Pretty easy though.

We watched as everyone stood there amazed. Finally, Shastan said something to us.

"Great job! That was awesome!" She told us, while hugging us.

"Congrats you two." Shun said quietly. I smiled to him and saw Sha nod in recognition.

**Shastan's POV**

"So, what do we do now? Cause I am bored." I said and asked.

"Well, we could keep battling." Dan suggested.

"No that's what got me bored. I say we get ice cream. Please, Shun, please please please please." I asked him with puppy dog eyes. He looked at me for one second then sighed.

"Fine, Shastan lets get you some ice cream." He said while walking to the ice cream shop that was by the park.

"Yay," Rose and I said before following him quickly. I looked back at Sha to see her smirking lightly at us, but following us noe the less, with everbody else.

Sha's POV

I watched my poor older brother get Shastan's imfamous puppy dog eye stare. Then him sigh and defeat. It, as usual, was funny. I smirked slightly at them. Rose had gleefully followed the two, no doubt eager to get free ice cream. Since he would be paying I decided to follow too.

The others followed me, while looking at Shun as if he was crazy.

"Hey, Sha, I have a question about Shun? Is he always like that?" Runo asked me. I looked at her questioningly. "I mean like giving into faces like that, or spoiling you girls."

"He doesn't do it to much, but he'll only give in to Rose's, Shastan's, and my puppy-dog face." I said then sped up my pace a little so I could avoid talking to much. However, no one else talked during the walk to the ice cream shop. Shun was there holding out a cookies & cream ice cream cone for me. While Rose and Shastan were already eating theirs. While Shun held his small vanilla.

You know with these group of people, I wonder what will happen next.

* * *

><p>Review please...even if you hated it. I stink at writing brawls. Again as a warning dont know when Ill update but Ill try to soon. Also sorry I cut up the compition I was just to bored with it, so I cut it up.<p>

Also Ill be editting the chapters for mistakes that Ive noticed Ive made *sweatdrops*

DeadlyDarkAngel


	5. Authors Note Important

SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!SORRY!

Dear Readers,

Okay people this is long overdue. I have had _**TONS**_of people who are wondering if I am either dead, or have given up on writing. I have not done either! I just have a lot of writers block and cant think. Please be patient since I also dont get much computer time. And my tablet doesnt allow me to write, type, ect. So I cant update that way. I plan to update ALL my stories on the same day. Sometime this month or in early February. Okay? If there are any ideas people want to give me please do by PMing me. Also I have midterms to study for next week. And must go see my heart doctor this week everyday after school now. Until the 23rd to make sure my pulse is staying where it should be.

Please cut me a little slack. I do plan to finish these stories. I shall not abandon them.

Your friend/family member/author,

DeadlyDarkAngel

_**PS. DO NOT REVIEW TO THIS AUTHORS NOTE. I WILL BE DELETING AND THEN AFTER YOU WONT BE ABLE TO REVIEW, BECAUSE FANFICTION WONT LET YOU! IVE SEEN AND DONE AND HAVE HAD IT HAPPEN TO ME.!**_


	6. VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers of DeadlyDarkAngel,

Okay people listen up. I'm nat this author named above. Okay? I'm her bestfriend/boyfriend so here's the thing. DeadlyDarkAngel cant update for a while cause she got in a huge car wreck with some drunk drivers that hit her. She has been in a coma for about a day already with no signs of waking up. So until then ill try to tell you guys whats going on. Ugh thats it.

Now bye.


End file.
